my bodyguard, jack frost
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: my name it's rapunzel, by some weird circunstances of life i ended up being a princess. and now i have a body guard, his name it's jack frost... (jackunzel 100%)
1. Chapter 1

my name is rapunzel, my parents are kings from "luce del sole" it's in italian. but i don't live there, i live in chicago with my brother pascal who took care of me when i was an orphan most of the people i know recognize that I'm the princess of luce del sole but they do not treat like a princess because if they do that will bring hijackers or bad influences. in this year nothing bad has happened yet and i don't know why but m brother told me that there will be someone that will come to visit me soon... i wonder who will it be?

*two hours later*

no one has come yet... I guess it was just another pascal's joke ~sight~

-pascal I'm going to a walk around the city, don't worry for me!-

-take care punzie!-

it was cold outside so i took my purple coat and the i leaved and start to walk around my street and... i felt that someone was following me so i started to run, the guy behind me wrapped my body with his arms.

-don't move blondie-

-let me go!-

-mother gothel it's going to be happy-

-who?!-

-shut up blondie!- he punched my face i started to bleed but he didn't let me go either,he had a gun in his hands. -listend blondie, i won't kill you but i will hurt you if you keep fighting, stupid slut!-

the man took into a black mini van, i couldn't belive what was hapenning ... WHY THE HELL I HAVE TO BE A PRINCESS?! If i was a norma girl with a normal life this wouldn't be happening... someone please... help me.

* * *

~jacks pov~

*in the rise of the guardians HQ*

-hey jack!- a short girl with black hair and raibow colors in the in the middle, her code name it's tooth fairy because when she punches people...well i think you kind of understand... -jack frost, santa is calling you!-

-i am comming fairy winkles!-my name it's jack frost i have brown hair and blue eyes with silver spots, i am a "normal" teenager.

*in santa's office*

-jaja my son!, i have a work for you and i think you might like it jojo- my dad grabed a picture of a long haired blond girl with a beautiful green eyes.

-it's that...-

-yes, it's the princess of "luce del sole"-

-well what i have to do?-

-you need to protect her, i think she has been kidnaped by the mother gozel's black knights, grab your gun . they must be near from the "witch" tower-

-yes sir!- i went running with my gun, i wish it isn't to late...

* * *

~rapunzel pov~

we were near a weir tower with a river in front, but not the usually cute river with frogs,flowers,ants and other stuff it was a kind of crocodile river.

-hehehe what do ya' think eh, blondie!-

-shut up already...- he punch me againg and this time it was harder

-tsk, you need to know with who are you dealing with dirty slut!- Bang! Bang! Bang! someone was shooting a gun and one of those hurted the guy who puched me i think he deserved that.

he was driving the car with his arm wounded,so... we crashed, but i wasn't hurt because i had my sit belt on and i was on the back

* * *

~jack pov~

oh crap! please don't be wound, please don't be wound please please please! i went running to the place where they crashed.

-princess!- i helped her to get off that car -are you okey?-

-i am fine- our faces where close so danm close that i could feel respiration -who are you?-

-well... i am your bodyguard, jack frost nice to meet ya'-

-i don't need a body guard, i can take care of myself alone.- she was blushing and looking away

-didn't you saw what happend back there- i was kind of ... surprise by that comment...

-ah yeah jajajajajaja- she was laughting nervously and scraching the back of her head.

-well princess let me tak-

-rapunzel-

-eh?-

-my name, my name it's rapunzel-

-well rapunzel let's get you home, shall we?-

-that would be great, thanks... for everything- she was smiling with blush in her cheeks, she looked kind of pretty like that. her stomach sounded like a dinosaur -but first i will like a hamburger jejeje-

-oh geez, c'mon!. let's get on my motorcycle- she jumped behind me and started to hold me very tight to her chest, i could feel her boobs going up and down and it felt very good actually. but i can't think pervertly through a princess i need to control myself!

* * *

~rapunzel pov~

jack it's a good boy, i am glad he was send to protect me but... he needs to be with me the 24 hours of the day like a normal body guard. what will pascal tink about this!

^5 hamburgers later^

-pascal i am home...-

-oh jack is here!, how it's your dad?-

-he is fine, and his beard it's longer this year-

-no way! jajajaja-

-wait... you know each other?!-

-yeah, you see punzie... i was a guardian like jack and my boss "santa" brought him like all the time and-

-santa?-

-it's his code name-

-ok, continue with the story-

-ok santa brought snow flake a lot, so i know him since he was five years old, oh yeah i forgot to tell you emmm... he has your age.- he was smiling with a perverted glare on his eyes

-pascal!-

-yeah yeah calm down!-

-haha you two are funny ahahahaha-

-shut up!-

-sorry frapunzel-

-frapunzel?!, you are soo dead- i jumped to punch him, but... i kissed him, his lips where cold and tasted like hamburger and french fries.

**keep on reading :p**

* * *

hello this is my first fic on english i wish you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**R**apunzel pov:

-Frapunzel?!...You are so dead…- I jumped to punch him but… I slipped accidentally and kissed him; his lips were cold and tasted like hamburgers.  
He pushed me

-Why did you do that?!-

-I slipped!- Pascal sighed and looked at jack

-Just shut up you two… Punzie you have school tomorrow.-

-Yeah, I will go to my bedroom to sleep a bit.-

-Good night punzie.-

-See ya!-

* * *

**J**ack pov:

-Pascal please tell I don't have to study with "that"-

-Sorry but those were "Santa" orders.-I sighed

-Crap, only me?-

-Nope, "bunny", "tooth fairy, and "sand man" are also going with you.-

-Holly Christmas,-

-Well see you tomorrow dude.-

-Bye,- I left the princess' home and then I jumped on my motorcycle heading directly to my house.

The street was very quiet tonight, I started to speed up.  
Nothing but the street lights could be seen…

-Am home dad!-

-Hoho, hello son. What's up?-

-Nothing new…I kissed the princess.-

-What the…- he covered his face with his palm, and then he sighed. –Son, you know I am strict with hands off when it comes to work.-

-I know dad but… it was her fault.-

-Don't tell me, she slipped?-

-Actually yes…-

-Bullshit!- he pounded his arm against the table then he "robed" the fridge. –I will send elsa to do the job if you don't apply.-

-WHAT?!-

-Or maybe anna… I can't decide, after all they are my beautiful daughters.- dad smirked looking directly to me, Dads's cheeks and nose were red maybe he drank too much beer for a night.

-Dad go to the bed, you look tired.-

-Oh that reminds me… you start school tomorrow. Have a nice day.-

*The next day!*

Pascal told me to go for punzie today, and when I say today I mean EVERY DAY from now on.

-Who's that boy?-

-He's so hot…-

-Look at his eyes, OMG!- some girls started to whisper, I thought it was about me but it wasn't…

-Hello…jack,- it was only "bunny", though he's real name is brian. He has black hair, green eyes and a very exercised body. Some girls describe him simply hot or sexy, I don't find him attractive… maybe it's because I am a guy.

-Buddy!- And also, "tooth" was there. Her real name is Tatiana. Did I mention she is very…very…VERY SMALL?

-Sup' tats?-

-Nothing new snowflake, do ya' know how can I get all those weirdos off my boyfriend?-

-Tell them you are his girlfriend might work you know?- she dashed into the crowd and suddenly all of the girls just disappeared. Maybe tats told them that she will kill them

-Jackie!- that's my sister anna, she's a happy-go-lucky! Girl –Whoa you are so tall now!-

-Yeah… I know.-

-Hello, you.- and that's my sister elsa, cold as ever. –Dad told us to keep an eye on you.-

-I think he will never trust me.- I sighed and Anna patted my back while Elsa looked at another way puffing her cheeks like a little kid.

-So do you have more people you want to salute?- Shit I forgot about Rapunzel…

-No, by the way.-

^_RING RING^_

We all got to class; Elsa and Anna were in the same classroom as punzie and me.

Anna had mom's kindness while Elsa was just…cold. Dad said that we are more alike than we look like, I dunno what he tries to say with that but I think he has a point… my hair was the same color as Elsa's but one day it suddenly turned brown, I think my dad dyed it when I was asleep.

The class was boring as a hell, I rather like to be shoot straight in the forehead than be here. Crap I hate school!

-Sorry 'am late!- tall guy with muscles and white hair entered the classroom.

-Maximus not again!-

-Sorry teacher, I saw an apple tree and I just couldn't resist it!-

-Just go to your seat, you sound like a horse.-

-Hello punzie-

-Hi max.- they kept smiling and doing weird faces to each other during five minutes then punzie tossed him a bright, red, polished and juicy apple.

-Rapunzel did you bring me an apple too?-

-Yes Mr. Moore.- she handled the apple to the teacher, at first I thought it was a joke but it was totally serious.

-Its normal, don't worry.- a girl with a fire hair and freckles on her cheeks whispered me –My name is Merida.-

-Mine is jack, pleased to meet you.- she smiled at me and then she continued with her class.

-Mrs. Elsa can you do this?-

-Yes teacher.- Elsa stood up and the she looked directly to me smirking while walking to the board. It was a very hard math exercise, but she did it it less than a minute. I have no doubt of why did dad turned her in the head of the elite squad.

-But…- I turned to see anna and she was making a snowman of an eraser, I don't understand why she is on the elite squad. She should be in the advance squad with me instead but dad knows what he's doing so…

^RING RING^

I went to the hallway to drink some juice.

-Chilling out, snowflake?-

-Merida,huh?-

-Yep, that's me. May I make you company?-

-Sure, are you friend of Rapunzel.-

-Her best and only friend actually,- I smiled at her and she did the same

-Do ya' have any more friend but her?- shit… my british accent is escaping again!

-Who you are british?!-

-Yeah, sort of…-

-Don't worry dude, I am from Scotland.- we started to talk about our contries and laugh, I could feel someone was watching us… not a bad watch but a very sad and confused one.

^RING RING^

Already again to class… this sucks!

* * *

**M**erida pov:

My name is Merida Dunbroch, my best and only friend is Rapunzel…after that I have hiccup who I don't consider my friend, it more like family for me.

-Looks like we have art class together Scotland.- I turned around and I saw jack smiling like an idiot

-Looks like, where is Rapunzel?-

-Spanish.-

-Right.-

-Do you want to draw something with me?-

-It'll be fun. Thanks-

My mom says having new friends it's like a new adventure, and this guy looks like fun.

-Are you thinking about something?-

-Nothing actually.- oh Rapunzel I wish you were here, you would be happy for me… I don't like men, I hate them. So talking to them is like a nobel prize for me…

* * *

_Did you like the chapter?_

_Leave your comments on the reviews, please without hate!_

_What do you think about Elsa, Anna and Merida?. I will like to add hiccup but that would totally ruin the ending that I have planned to this story._

_Anyways… bye, I love you guys!_


End file.
